1. Field
The invention is in the field of agricultural implements and is particularly concerned with fertilizer applicators.
2. State of the Art
Applications of fertilizer, liquid or gas, to agricultural croplands is ordinarily accomplished by broadcasting the fertilizer over the surface of the area concerned. This has been found to be very wasteful, since large percentages of the fertilizer are lost in one way or another. Although various implements have been developed to inject the fertilizer below the surface, practical limitations exist that dictate against their use in many instances.